


Better Decision Making - Surrender

by procrastinator123



Series: Better Decision Making [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at being neutral, Author leans to Team Cap, Civil War Fix-It, Gen, No Bashing, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinator123/pseuds/procrastinator123
Summary: Instead of resisting capture, Steve persuades Bucky to surrender to the task force in Bucharest. This leads to some slightly different outcomes.





	Better Decision Making - Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This turned into a monster length one-shot, because I wanted to explore what would change because of Bucky going quietly. Basically, I thought that Steve would have more time to think things through, and therefore came to the conclusions he did in the film quicker than in canon. However, a lot of the changes are quite subtle, so bear with me

Steve looked around Bucky’s apartment with mixed emotions. He’d been trying to find his old friend for the better part of two years, and now he was here. It looked like the place had been used as a hideout for a while. There was food in the cupboards, and the bed had been slept in. Even so, there were very few personal items around. It didn’t escape Steve’s notice that instead of sheets, the bed was made up with a sleeping bag. 

Glancing at the fridge again, Steve spotted a slim notebook beneath two wrapped food bars. Carefully, he took it out, opening it to a random page. Shocked, he looked down at an image of himself. It was a leaflet from the Smithsonian exhibit…so Buck had gone. Surely that meant that he had the proof, that he was Bucky Barnes. Steve would have read more, but was interrupted by Sam’s voice on the coms. 

“Heads up Cap,” he said calmly. “German special sources approaching from the South.” 

“Understood,” Steve replied. 

Instinct made the supersoldier glance behind him. Bucky was there…he’d made no noise entering the apartment, and stood staring. Steve looked over his old friend. He was wearing a baseball cap low over his eyes, and had a few days scruff over his face and neck. Civilian clothes…the metal arm hidden with long sleeves and gloves. 

“You know me?” Steve asked, trying to assess whether this was a Hydra assassin, or his old friend. Would he know the difference? 

“You’re Steve,” Bucky replied, after a long moment of silence. He seemed nervous. “I read about you in a museum.” 

For Steve, that was good enough. This was Bucky, not Hydra’s weapon. Looking in the museum showed independent thinking. Had he even been in Vienna? It didn’t make sense.

“They’ve set the perimeter,” Sam said over the coms. Steve made no visible response, but his brain was working. He’d like to get out of the situation without a fight, but remembered Sharon’s warning. The squad had been told to shoot on sight. Their best hope was to prevent the shooting from starting. 

“I know you’re nervous,” Steve said, putting the journal down. “And you have plenty of reason to be. But you’re lying.” 

“I wasn’t in Vienna,” Bucky said quietly, watching Steve’s every move. “I don’t do that anymore.” 

“They’re entering the building,” Sam informed them, sounding stressed over the com. 

“Well the people who think you did are coming here now,” Steve warned, though from the look on Bucky’s face, he already knew that. On the spot, Steve decided not to share his knowledge about the shoot on sight order. He didn’t know Bucky anymore, but figured that his training would make him lash out if he felt threatened. Steve wanted to calm the situation down, and prevent a fight. Hopefully the squad would let him. 

“They’re on the roof,” Sam informed them. “I’m compromised.” 

Slowly, Bucky took the glove off his left hand, revealing the gleam of silver metal. 

“This doesn’t have to end in a fight Buck,” Steve said quickly, watching the preparation. 

“It always ends in a fight,” Bucky replied. 

“Five seconds,” Sam warned. 

“Not this time,” Steve said, speaking quickly. “Tell them you surrender…we can work all this out.” 

Bucky stared at him, not comprehending the idea. 

“Three seconds,” Sam continued his countdown. 

“Wait!” Steve shouted. “We surrender.” 

There was a pause, as all the men involved held their breaths for the response of the German squad. 

“Geh runter! Hände auf den Kopf!” Get down, hands on your heads. 

Steve obeyed, putting the shield down next to him. Hesitantly, Bucky followed his lead. Steve could tell by the tense set of his shoulders that the position wouldn’t impede the other super soldier if a fight broke out. Regardless, it was better than nothing. 

What followed was long and tense, as the squad broke into the small apartment. The two were surrounded, with guns pointing in their direction from all sides. The squad cuffed the men’s hands behind their backs, not being especially gentle. Bucky looked ready to fight, but stayed calm. His eyes remained on Steve’s face, trusting his friend not to lead him astray. 

The two men were led outside, before they were separated. Bucky was led to an armoured truck, guns still pointed in his direction. In contrast, Steve was taken to a simple police car, his hands released from their cuffs. He dearly hoped he’d done the right thing, persuading Bucky to surrender. There was no sign of Sam. Steve hoped his friend had gotten himself out of the area. There was no reason for him to get dragged into the same mess. 

On the long, solitary ride, the cogs in Steve’s brain kept turning. Bucky said that he wasn’t behind the Vienna attack, and Steve believed him. It made no sense. If Bucky was still an assassin, there was no way he’d have been able to lay low that long. The apartment had made it clear in Steve’s mind that Hydra were no longer in control. 

So, why would someone go to that much effort to frame Bucky? It was a good way to flush a guy out of hiding, Steve would give them that. The attack had put the entire world on red alert, hunting for the Winter Soldier. Of course, that was no guarantee whoever framed Bucky would get him…it guaranteed that the government would. 

When the entourage finally arrived at the base, which just so happened to be in Berlin, Steve got out, feeling tense. He barely caught a glance of Bucky, who was kept in a glass box, restrained into his chair. The ex-Hydra assassin was avoiding people’s eyes, looking slightly sad. Steve hoped they’d get to the bottom of this fast. 

Looking around, Steve quickly spotted Sharon, standing next to an older man in a suit. This was probably the man in charge. There were two armed guards behind them. 

“What’s going to happen to him?” Steve asked, approaching the group. 

“Same thing that ought to happen to you,” the older man stated. “Psychological evaluation, followed by extradition.” 

“This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander,” Sharon introduced. 

“What about a lawyer?” Steve asked, voice hard. He had an instinctual dislike for this man already.

“Lawyer, that’s funny,” Ross responded, smirking. Clearly, a lawyer wasn't likely to be on the table.

“Bucky Barnes came quietly,” Steve said, his voice firm. “He says that he wasn’t in Vienna. That’s worth considering.” 

“See that his weapon is placed in a lock up,” Ross addressed one of the guards, ignoring Steve’s words. “We’ll write you a receipt,” he assured Steve, sounding a little patronising. 

Steve was led to an office. He was informed that he was lucky that it wasn’t a cell, and was requested to stay there. Natasha fell into step beside him. 

“I know,” he told her, guessing what his friend was thinking. “I made it worse.” 

Natasha shrugged. 

“You talked the situation down,” she said. “It could have been worse…but this is still going to cause a PR nightmare.” 

Steve nodded. He’d known that before he’d left. 

“At least he’s alive,” he said simply. That was worth it to him. 

“You really think he wasn’t behind Vienna?” she asked, interested in the response. 

“It doesn’t make sense. Sam and I searched for two years, and found nothing,” Steve shared. “I think someone framed him, so that he’d be brought here.” 

“I’ll watch people going in and out,” Natasha promised, disappearing from his side and heading deeper into the compound. 

***

“Well,” Tony said, entering the office Steve was staying in. “That could have gone better.” 

“It could have gone worse,” Steve countered, a wry smile on his lips. 

“True,” Tony allowed. “Your involvement wasn’t caught on camera, but you still crossed an international boundary without the approval of the UN.” 

Steve sighed. He’d never have gotten the UN’s approval in time. Things could have gone to hell very quickly if he hadn’t been there.

“So, I’m bringing, what do you call it? An olive branch.” Tony put a small case, containing two fancy looking pens. “FDR signed the landlease bill with these in 1941. Provided support to the allies when they needed it most.” 

“Some say it brought our country closer to war,” Steve said, guessing where Tony was going with this. 

“See, if not for these you wouldn’t be here,” Tony replied, not bothering to hide his irritation. “So far, nothing’s been done that can’t be undone. You somehow managed not to further aggravate our public relations by persuading Barnes to come quietly, but you still crossed international borders uninvited. If you sign, we can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psyche centre rather than Wakandan prison.” 

“You sure about that?” Steve asked, giving his friend a look. “I mentioned a lawyer to Everett Ross, and he laughed in my face. I’m fairly certain he wasn’t in Vienna.” 

“Your buddy tell you that?” Tony asked, finding that difficult to believe. 

“Look Tony, this doesn’t make any sense,” Steve said. “Why come out of hiding now? He’s been hiding for years, leaving no trace. You think he’d find a better hiding place after trying to blow up the UN.” 

Tony sighed, shaking his head. 

“Your judgement is skewed,” he said, sighing. “But, if you sign, we might be able to get Barnes a fair trial. If you’re right, there should be a way to prove it.” 

Steve picked up one of the pens, turning it over in his hands. 

“I’m not saying it’s impossible,” he said slowly. “There’d have to be safeguards.” 

“Sure,” Tony replied quickly, feeling hope that the conversation was going in the right direction. “We just need to put out the PR fire from Lagos, then those documents can be amended. I’d file a motion to get you and Wanda reinstated…”

“Wanda? What about Wanda?” Steve interrupted, concerned. 

“She’s fine,” Tony said quickly. “She’s confined to the compound, currently. Vision’s keeping her company.” 

“Oh God Tony!” Steve sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. “Every time, every time I think you see things the right way…”

“It’s a hundred acres with a lap pool,” Tony spoke over him impatiently. “It’s got a screening room. There are worse ways to protect people.”

“Protection?” Steve asked, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. “Is that how you see this? It’s internment Tony.”

“She’s not a US citizen and they don’t grant visas to weapons of mass destruction!” Tony replied, impatient. He was doing what was necessary to keep the team together. 

“Oh come on Tony,” Steve interrupted. “She’s a kid.” 

“She’s an adult,” Tony argued. 

“That’s beside the point!” Steve said loudly. “How long before they start locking up any enhanced individual they think is a threat? How long before they set up camps, like we had for the Japanese? How long?”

“Give me a break!” Tony shouted, raising his hands. He could see what Steve was saying, but there was no alternate solution. “I’m doing what has to be done, to stave off something worse.” 

“You keep telling yourself that,” Steve said, looking resigned. All the fight had drained out of him. “Might want to have another read of what you signed.”   
He put the pen back on the table, turning to leave the room.  
“Hate to break up the set,” he said, his tone making it clear that he didn’t regret the decision at all. 

***

After Tony left, Steve was greeted by Sam. He’d managed to avoid getting put under guard, and was there as a friend. Sharon was with him. The group watched the footage of Bucky, now joined by a psychologist asking questions. 

“Has Natasha found anything suspicious?” Steve asked, eyes never straying from the screen. It smelt fishy, and that put him on edge. 

“Not yet,” Sharon replied. “We’re monitoring closely.” She sighed. “The new Wakandan king arrived. He’s working hard to get Barnes transferred into his custody.”

Steve sighed, but wasn’t surprised. He hoped that Tony would still work on getting Bucky a fair trial, despite his own refusal to sign the Accords.

The group watched the feed, all tense. Bucky didn’t seem hostile to the psychiatrist. 

“Hand on a second…,” Sharon murmured, watching the feed. She appeared to have had an epiphany “If Barnes was framed, the person who did it must know that we’d call in…” 

“A psychiatrist,” Steve finished, turning towards the door. There was no way he’d stay in the office with that information. 

“Sub level five, east wing,” Sharon called, telling Steve where to head to. 

The small group of three barely made it to the lift before the power went out. Steve headed for the stairs, Sam close on his tail. No one tried to stop them in the chaos of the power outage. Sharon had peeled off, heading towards where Tony and Natasha were supposed to be. 

Finally arriving at the right place, Steve took in scene. The glass cage where Bucky had been sat had been smashed, and now stood empty. Bucky stood, his face a mask, opposite the psychiatrist. The doctor turned to face the newcomers. 

“Captain Rogers,” he greeted. “I did not expect you to arrive so quickly.” 

Sam looked at the guy, and subtly pressed a button on his phone. Whatever he was about to tell them could be valuable information that needed sharing. 

“Were you the one behind the attack in Vienna?” Steve asked, voice hard. 

“Very astute,” the doctor responded. “I have underestimated your intelligence.” 

“What do you want?” Steve pressed, keeping his distance. The doctor was close to Bucky, and Steve didn’t know what was keeping the super soldier from crushing the guy. 

“To see an empire fall,” the doctor said simply. “Soldat, keep them busy,” he ordered, stepping out the way. 

Steve frowned, confused for a millisecond, before the situation dawned on him. Bucky attacked, launching himself at the Captain with a ferocious yell. Taken by surprise, Steve fell headlong into Sam, and the pair landed in an ungainly heap on the floor. 

Whilst Sam stayed down, winded from the impact, Steve regained his footing quickly. He’d landed on top of his friend, cushioning his fall. However, the captain had barely stood up before Bucky was on him, landing fierce blows with his metal arm. Steve stepped back, barely blocking, until his back hit the lift. Bucky shoved him through, leaving Steve to land hard on the ground, several feet below. Bucky stalked away. 

***

After pulling Bucky out of the river, Steve had met Sam at their rendezvous point. The pair had somehow managed to smuggle the Winter Soldier to an abandoned warehouse, where they waited for him to wake up. Steve remembered that Natasha had snapped Clint out of Loki’s control with a hit to the head, and Bucky had hit his own head pretty hard. Hopefully that would negate whatever the psychiatrist had done to gain control. 

“Steve,” Sam called. “He’s waking up.” 

Hurrying to the area they’d left the unconscious soldier, Steve looked at the groaning man. 

“Steve,” he groaned, looking pained. The metal arm had been left crunched under a heavy bit of metal. Steve knew that it wouldn’t slow him down much if he was still under the psychiatrist’s control, but it would give them some warning. 

“Which Bucky am I talking to?” Steve asked, voice hard. He couldn’t afford to take risks. 

Bucky looked up at him through his fringe, seeming vulnerable. 

“Your mom’s name was Sarah,” he said quietly. “You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.” 

Steve breathed a small sigh of relief. 

“Can’t read that in a museum,” he said, smiling slightly. 

Sam looked up him, not sharing the sense of relief. 

“What, just like that we’re supposed to be cool?” he asked sarcastically. 

“What did I do?” Bucky asked, glancing at Sam. He must have done something, but the memory was fuzzy. 

“Enough,” Steve answered. 

“Oh God I knew this would happen,” Bucky said, looking down and shaking his head. It was why he’d hidden, rather than seeking out his old friend. “Everything Hydra put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the Goddamn words,” the man added bitterly. 

“Who was he?” Steve asked, hoping that Bucky had more information than he did. 

“I don’t know,” Bucky said, meeting Steve’s eyes. 

“People are dead,” Steve told him. “The bombing, the setup…The doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you to do better than ‘I don’t know.” 

Bucky frowned, trying to remember through the fog. The doctor had asked for a mission report…and had mentioned his home, Siberia. Which mission report had he wanted?   
“He wanted to know about Siberia,” he told Steve. “Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where.” 

“Why would he need to know that?” Steve asked, worried. 

“Because I’m not the only Winter Soldier,” Bucky answered. 

***

“This would have been a lot easier a week ago,” Sam said, after they’d finished listening to Bucky’s worrying tale. 

“If we call Tony…” Steve said, hoping that his teammate would help. 

“He might believe us,” Sam said. “I recorded what the psychiatrist said with my phone…we could send that…”

“Even if he does believe us…” Steve started to say. 

“Who knows if the Accords would let him help,” Sam finished. 

“We give him the information,” Steve decided. “And hope for the best. For now, we’re on our own.”

“Maybe not,” Sam countered, smiling slightly as an idea came to him. “I know a guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, there we have it. From there, I think the movie would have played out pretty close to it did in canon. The UN would have sent Tony’s team in to apprehend Steve’s, regardless of the additional info from Sam. Tony would go on thinking that Steve’s judgement was skewed until the further proof Zemo provided later on.   
> As usual, any Americans happy to pick out any British slang I use would be much appreciated, and usual rules to the comments section apply. Be polite and respectful, no insults or language cap wouldn’t approve of, and we’re all good


End file.
